Dressed to Kill
by Camden Elisabeth Stephano
Summary: A short story about a break-up between Hermione and George. I'm considering making this into a full-blown story...just have to figure out where to start. ((EDITED!))


Title: 'Dressed to Kill'  
  
Author: Camden Elisabeth Stephano  
  
Summary: A short story about a break-up between Hermione and George. I'm considering making this into a full-blown story...just have to figure out where to start.  
  
A/N: I just found this story after like a year and decided I wanted to do some editing, so if you've seen it before that's why it's new. This was originally a song-fic to 'Dressed to Kill' by NFG but I couldn't get it to work right so now part of it's just in there. And THAT is where the title comes from.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I am not in the band New Found Glory; therefore I do not own or have any rites to the song 'Dressed to Kill'. I'm not even the original person to create the George/Hermione relationship. I just happen to like it, so there. Jeez, I don't even own this computer I'm using! What has the world come to? All I own now is this stupid disclaimer and the plot (kind of. I mean everyone has relationship plots). OK, I'm done rambling now. On to the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty year-old George Weasley sat in his room at the Burrow miserably staring out his window into the large backyard. His younger brother Ron was seated at a table toward the middle of the yard with his two best friends: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. A loud sigh escaped his lips at the sight of her; her gorgeous brown hair shining in the summer sun and the way her face lit up when she laughed melted him inside.  
  
This sudden noise from his brother caused Fred to look up from his work inquisitively. (A/N: YES! Fred is actually working.) "Still on about her?" Fred asked, shaking his head.  
  
"Huh?" George said absently still lost in his thoughts. He had been dating Hermione for almost a year before the break up. George had had a thing for Hermione since his sixth year at Hogwarts and was extremely happy when she finally agreed to a date with him in her seventh year. He wasn't quite sure what had first attracted him to her. Maybe it was her intelligence; maybe he was attracted to her self-confidence and how she always stood up for what she believed in. For Hermione, she hadn't really been attracted to him in the first place. The only reason she went out with him when he asked her was that she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Her feelings would change after one date as she immediately fell for his humor and his sweet and caring nature toward her.  
  
Then the worst thing he could possibly dream of happened- Hermione called one day after a year of being with him and said they "needed to talk". With those three words he figured out what was coming next and tried to ignore the horrible feeling in his gut, but that night it happened. She had said it was because she was too busy applying for jobs and thinking about her future, and since he and Fred were out of town on business so often she felt she didn't see him enough anyway. Hermione explained that it wasn't his fault and she hoped they would still be friends. She told him not to take it too hard and that he really was a great guy but she had to focus on her future right now. George didn't understand why he couldn't be a part of that future. He figured he must have done something and took the breakup very hard indeed. It had been almost two months since then and George still moped around seeming ever so depressed. His family hoped he would be back to himself soon but with Hermione staying at the Burrow with Ginny for quite a bit of the summer since her parents were away at a dentist's convention in France, he was worse than usual. Now he just spent all of his time in his room avoiding her.  
  
"George!" Fred shouted again, trying to break his brother out of his trance.  
  
George jumped when he heard his name. "What? Huh?" he asked, looking very like he could've had a heart attack. His eyes moved to Fred. "Jesus Fred, are you trying to kill me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."  
  
Fred just looked at him like he was crazy, "I've been sitting here for a good hour now working on all this paperwork that you won't help me with." He watched his brother take another glance out of the window before moving toward his bed, "When are you going to let it go?"  
  
"Let what go?" he asked, pretending to have no clue what Fred was talking about.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." he said and gestured toward the window, "Hermione."  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" he asked nonchalantly and laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm completely over her."  
  
"Sure you are," Fred commented sarcastically and continued to work on the inventory papers for their joke shop, knowing he wasn't going to get a straight answer from him about it for a while.  
  
"I am." George said, trying to believe himself. He closed his eyes and once again began to think about all the time he had spent with Hermione.  
  
"I know it's hard for you  
  
To understand what I'm going through  
  
But now I sit here to remind myself  
  
You're always dressed to kill  
  
And you feel like you owe it to the world  
  
But you owe it to yourself.. And you're, you're not here  
  
And I can't stop pretending  
  
That you're forever mine...  
  
And I  
  
I can't dream anymore since you left  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
  
I can't wake anymore in your arms  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep. Cheer up my friends all say  
  
You're better alone anyways  
  
But you're always on tour  
  
And you're never home  
  
I'm always dressed to kill  
  
And I feel like I owe it to the world  
  
But I owe it to myself. And you're, you're not here  
  
And I can't stop pretending  
  
That you're forever mine...  
  
And I  
  
I can't dream anymore since you left  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
  
I can't wake anymore in your arms  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep. Cheer up my friends all say.. And I can't stop pretending  
  
That you're forever mine  
  
You're better alone anyways  
  
And you're not here, not here  
  
I can't dream anymore since you left  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
  
I can't wake anymore in your arms  
  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
  
Cheer up my friends all say."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OK, so.. How was it? Please review. Constructive reviews are welcomed but remember: All FLAMES will be used to start a delicious barbeque and YOU won't be invited! :-P So there. Oh, and remember to tell me if you think I should turn this into a full-blown story. If I get enough requests I will definitely try to. ALSO! If anyone would like to read through and kind of help me with any grammar and spelling mistakes or give me tips on things to add or change, I'd really appreciate it. Email me through the link in my profile. Thanks!! 


End file.
